


Moments

by UnchainedSilence



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Adventures, Being a Mother, Conflict, Criminal Cases, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Life of a Detective, Love, Slice of Life, everyday living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-24 01:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnchainedSilence/pseuds/UnchainedSilence
Summary: Stories taken from my Seta-Gane Shorts from FanFiction.net. Re-written and re-edited mastered versions. Any that can't fit in Passion end up here. This focuses on the main everyday life of Souji Seta and Naoto Shirogane. From the passionate cuddles to facing danger at work. All of that happens here.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji & Shirogane Naoto, Seta Souji/Shirogane Naoto
Kudos: 7





	1. Tanabata

**Author's Note:**

> This is edited version of Festive Pair. Just some minor cleaning up here and there.

From memory, Souji didn't meet his significant other until after the Tanabata festival rolled around. When looking back at the event and walking around with Rise, he thought about the fact he never saw Naoto in a Yukata. The image made him daydream, the thing is, when New Year's rolled around, most of the guys were interested to see Naoto in one. I think the disappointment hit them a little too hard but typical Souji dismissed it for the time being but something to take note of for the future. This brings us to today...

"I'm still quite nervous about this..." The sleuth mumbled. She was looking at the blue outfit still wrapped up in transparent packaging. They were currently in their hotel room in the Oita Oasis Hotel. The couple managed to book a quick weekend trip away to celebrate Tanabata in the Oita prefecture. For Naoto it wasn't something she has done in years. Usually the quiet time around the holiday made it easy to complete the paperwork around cases and investigations. But meeting Souji and the rest of the investigation team, she began to appreciate public holidays and traditions as times to spend with people you love and care for.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Souji responded, putting a reassuring hand on the detective's shoulder. She jumped from the contact.

"I've never worn one before. I know how to put them on but wearing one is going to be really strange." Naoto shook her head then turned to see the former leader smile.

"Well it was a gift from my parents. They really appreciate you looking after me, they asked if you had one and I said no." He put his hand to his chin in thought. "...Didn't think they would actually get you one though."

Naoto closed her eyes and smiled. "Yeah, just like them to do something like this."

"Well if you don't want to wear it that's fine, as long as we get to experience the festival, it's what I care about." Naoto nodded.

"Don't worry, I have every intention to wear it, just this is all new to me so try not to tease me so much." Souji suddenly wrapped his arms around his partner, causing her to yelp at the attention.

"I'm sure you would look good in it, just let me know if you need a hand and I'll help."Naoto blushed heavily at their close proximity.

"I-I will..." Her voice faded as Souji leaned down to give her a tender but reassuring kiss. Their watches bleeped.

"Prox: 1M"

...

...

A couple of hours later, Souji was waiting in the main lobby of the hotel. He checked his watch periodically every two minutes waiting for his girlfriend to come down from their room. She kicked him out needing the privacy to get changed. She would have been too embarrassed to change with him in the room but it was taking a lot longer than he originally expected.

Just then his watch beeped. "Prox: 7M"

He looked up from his watch to see the lift doors open up. From what he saw left his jaw slack, eyes open in surprise. Naoto Shirogane, the one who used to hide her gender from the world was wearing a Kimono. The colour was a very deep navy blue with shimmering silver flower patterns along the dress. She shuffled awkwardly, her okobo footwear clattering against the flaw with each step she made. She was trying to get used to the smaller steps and the restriction on her legs and feet.

"I'm sorry it took so long, it's a lot harder to put on when I'm on my own." She said weakly. Souji looked at Naoto's face, she did small things, she applied the smallest hint of eye liner on and she had a vibrant blue flower as a hair clip while her long hair was wrapped up in a bun.

"You look absolutely stunning." Souji exclaimed. Naoto flushed at her boyfriend's praise. She faced down at her feet and fidgeted with her hands in embarrassment.

"Please Souji-kun, I know you mean well with this praise, but please refrain from speaking about my appearance." While deep down inside, she loved the praise and attention she got from her boyfriend, sometimes she was so nervous, the compliments made her feel even more as the focus than before.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to put you under pressure." She shook her head, even under a heavy blush she smiled happily.

"No, your continued support makes me happy I get to even try, so don't worry too much about me." Souji held out his hand to her.

"So my detective, should we go observe the stands of this festival and aim to enjoy ourselves?" Naoto took his hand and smiled warmly.

"Yes, lets."

About 15 minutes walk away the couple reached their destination of Kanaikemachi where all of the stalls were hustle and bustle with people, stall vendors and performers enjoying the amazing warm night and the local food they had to go for. On the way there, Naoto and Souji saw the Tanabata dancers on the main road of Chuo Dori with university students from both Oita and Beppu performing along the closed streets. Naoto marvelled at the bright and vibrant clash of colours, the amazing scent of traditional street food and sound of the exciting Oita Taiko Group of the Shrine drumming to their heart's content.

"Everything looks so astounding, was it like this in Inaba before I arrived?" Souji nodded.

"Indeed, everyone goes all out for Tanabata, it's amazing of some of the stuff you see, and it's known as couples' time together too." His hand left hers for the moment and wrapped around her shoulders to bring her closer.

"A-Ah Souji-kun..." She sputtered. Souji only looked down to her and smiled.

"Its fine, we are quite far from Inaba, no one knows me and no one will recognise you in what you are wearing so let's just enjoy ourselves." She contemplated his logic before turning to him and nodding.

"I can agree with that." Naoto looked up at the stall games and saw something pique her interest.

"S-Senpai!" Souji turned to the sleuth. "I'm going to attempt to beat that game."

He saw the pellet gun game she was pointing at and laughed, considering who he was dealing with.

"What's so funny?" Souji just continued to snicker as he shook his head.

"It's just that's so you." He chuckled again at her sudden flush. "Let's go, I'd like to see you destroy it." Her look turned into a coy smile.

"I won't disappoint."

Moments later, Naoto held up her pellet rifle, feeling the weight and balance before aiming.

"The prize for winning is a Hello Kitty plush courtesy of the Sanrio store in the city!" The stall owner announced. Naoto took a look at the prize and scoffed.

"Hmph, it will be mine." Her eyes narrowed on the cans as she lined up the rifle against her shoulder. Souji watched on, waiting to see the party's markswoman get to work. Considering her accuracy when fighting shadows, stationary cans will be nothing for her eyes of precision.

"Are you ready?" Naoto gave the smallest of nods. "Go!"

With almost frightening efficiency Naoto fired a hail of bullets each hitting a can with deadly accuracy. The stall vendor and nearby onlookers looked in awe and shock by the speed of Naoto's clearance of the cans. She was so efficient that she still had a whole round of ammo for another set as she turned and let loose on another set of idle cans intended for another play that evening. Just with the first set, they fell with minimal resistance under the accuracy of Naoto's precision. The whole spectacle took no longer than 50 seconds but the two sets of 10 cans were all scattered behind the firing wall. Naoto twirled the rifle with her right hand so it faced upwards and blew against the barrel with pride, making as much of a show of it as possible. She turned to her boyfriend and flashed him a knowing smirk.

"I-I think we have a winner..." The vendor owner exclaimed slowly. He was still in shock from the display. The onlookers roared in applause as Naoto placed the rifle back gracefully. "H-Here..." Naoto looked at the store owner as he gave her three sets of Hello Kitty plushies. While two were about medium size, the third one was quite large and needed two hands to hold.

"Thank you." Naoto said politely as she passed over the big one to Souji.

"I don't know who you are, but someone with that amount of skill should work for the police." She flashed him a knowing smile.

"Well you never know..." She said cryptically as she sauntered off to walk away with her boyfriend into the festival.

"Well that was fun," Souji just chuckled at gleeful expression.

"You didn't hold back at all." She shrugged, holding close her plushies.

"No need, not often I get to let loose like that..." She sighed blissfully. "...It was liberating."

Souji just continued to laugh but something quickly caught his eye.

"Hmm, over there!" Naoto followed his point of vision.

"What about it Senpai?"

"Karaage, I heard Oita is known for it. Let's go grab some." Naoto just followed behind him, wondering what the excitement was.

A couple minutes later the couple was sitting by the side as they had a small basket of Karaage skewers.

"They are as good as they advertise!" Souji exclaimed like he's found treasure. Naoto could only snicker at his happiness. It wasn't that Souji wasn't an upbeat person, it was more his love for food brought a very expressive side in him. Good food will always make him noisy, but a happy Souji aura was very contagious and it was hard to not be smiling in his presence because of it.

"You are certainly pleased with your findings." She took another bite. Regardless of how happy Souji was, he wasn't wrong when he said they were good.

"Definitely, I've wanted to try this since I got here." Souji took another bite gleefully as he continued to admire the taste.

"This has been a nice break." Naoto's simple comment broke Souji out of his admiration as he looked at the sleuth. Her gaze was out into the passing crowd in the busy street. Her look was thoughtful, but also quite lost like she wasn't too sure where she was.

"Are you ok there?" Naoto continued to face the passing crowd but nodded.

"Yeah I am..." She subconsciously took another small bite before swallowing quickly. "You know, before I wasn't much for festivities and all but look at me now." Her expression changed to a small smile.

"Two years ago I would have avoided something like this as much as possible. I was sticking to comfortable clothes and avoiding being close to people." She turned to Souji, while her expression seemed blank, her eyes twinkled in wonder. "But now I am on an internal city holiday with my boyfriend wearing a Kimono. If someone told me this back then I would have shot them for making a fool out of me." She laughed lightly.

"I guess that makes me the fool really." She ended. Souji patted her head affectionately causing her to nuzzle against his hand.

"You and me both," She hummed in agreement. Souji finished off the last of his skewers.

"Why don't we try and clear as much of the festival as possible and find a good place for the fireworks?" Naoto nodded, pulling herself using Souji's help once he got up first.

"Luckily there isn't much else we need to clear." Naoto bundled the two plushies in her right arm but then looped her left with Souji's right.

"Let's go." Souji smiled as he hoisted the bigger plush with his free arm and they continued walking down the route of the festival.

The rest of the festival was an amazing blend of sound, sight, taste and smell. The pair walked up and down until Naoto's feet felt that they were going to give way. She wasn't quite used to the okobo she had to wear. Souji hoisted her into a bridal carry after managing to get some light rope to tie the giant plush to his back so his arms can be free. She blushed heavily but due to the pain in her feet she didn't protest.

"We'll start making our way to the riverbanks; I heard the fireworks will be taking place there." Naoto only snuggled into her boyfriend.

"That is fine, let us go." Souji kissed her hair as they carried on to the river bank.

When they got to the riverbank, a large number of people who were attending the festival migrated to the Oita River for the fireworks display. Everyone sat around in anticipation waiting for the big moment. The couple had to walk down the Route 21 riverbank until they managed to find a less crowded spot. Carefully Souji placed Naoto down on the slopped grassy hill, and then took a seat next to her. She cuddled to him.

"When do the fireworks begin?" Naoto asked. Souji looked at the watch he was given as a gift.

"In about 30 minutes, they plan to start at 8pm, hopefully they aren't late." Naoto nodded and snuggled closer to her significant other; he just wrapped his arm around her and brought her closer.

"Souji-kun?" He turned to her.

"Hmm?" She looked down at the ground, her expression turning shy.

"I've had an amazing time with you today." She said with a soft blush. She leaned in closer. "Thanks for reminding me what there is to live for and giving me a reason to stay." Souji kissed her forehead.

"Don't think it's all you here. I wouldn't have as much of a reason to go back to Inaba if it wasn't for you as well. It's a two way thing, plus I love the time I spend with you. If I could do this all the time I would, but lives are in the way." She nodded but was happy he felt the same.

"Could we do this again next year?" Souji nodded.

"Sure we can go to another city, come back here or stay in Inaba. As long as it's you I don't mind where." Her smile was nothing short of radiant, so much it even caused Souji to blush. Interrupting them was the faint sound of crackle in the background signalling the display was about to start.

"Ah it's starting!" Naoto pointed to the sky in excitement. The first sets of fireworks hissed into the sky then exploded with tremendous force, leaving behind a deafening sound and a set of beautiful and bright colours in the sky. The couple and all of the audience were left in a sensational awe at the sheer beauty of the display. Colours, shapes and patterns painted the clear black sky as everyone watched. During the middle of the display Naoto scooted even closer to Souji, attracting his attention.

"Is something wrong?"

Naoto shook her head. "No, I'm just enjoying the moment." Souji raised an eyebrow. He looked at her, seeing the reflection of the colourful explosions in her eyes. Even with the constantly changing shades in the sky, he could see a very faint blush on her face.

"I understand." She turned to him with a look of nothing but unrestricted, pure affection.

"I love you Souji-kun." Souji smiled, mirroring the same look of warmth.

"I love you too." With that she pushed herself up and kissed him deeply with as much passion she could muster. His arms reflexively wrapped around her and pulled her close, deepening the embrace.

...

...

...


	2. Pampering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough work trip away, Souji gives her a spa like treatment to welcome her home. This was the original version of Welcome Home

Souji was quickly running around to gather things for Naoto's homecoming this evening. She had a high profile case in South Korea transferred to her and she was arriving back today. The apartment that they shared had been quiet since her departure ten days ago and Souji was looking forward to it being a bit more active again. He looked at the light dinner which was almost ready but that wasn't the main show this evening. Souji took a peek into the bedroom they shared and saw the small metal bowl on the bed side table with various bars and bottled oils in it. He smiled as his mind ran through his plans for the evening. He looked at his wrist in his surprise when he saw the time. Naoto would be home in about 20 minutes, he quickly rushed back to the kitchen hoping to get dinner ready.

...

...

...

The lock clicked then the door was pushed open gently by a very tired Naoto. She sighed, happy to be back home from a case that dragged on a lot more than she liked. The bureaucratic red tape was incredible, so much that it delayed the investigation by three days. It also didn't help that she received quite a few sexist remarks from some of the police department officers while on the investigation. While she would prefer to brush it off and consider it idiotic thinking, that combined with the management in the case, she just wanted to go home.

"Souji, I'm home!" She called into the apartment; she dropped the suffix when she was tired, usually a good signal to her significant other that she wanted rest. And a secret request that she could be pampered for the night, she'll never tell him that of course.

"Ah, Naoto finally..." Souji peaked his head from the kitchen door and motioned for her to come along. She smiled tiredly at his face full of energy, while she felt she could collapse at any moment and hide away from the world, Souji's happiness from seeing her was quite refreshing. The Sleuth dragged herself through the door was with her small suitcase in tow, slamming the door behind her. The sharp noise made her flinch as the door and doorframe connected. Loud noises were something she could do without right now. Naoto moved into the kitchen but as she got in, the smell and sight of what was on the table caused her eyes to widen and to drop the handle of her suitcase.

"Is that for me?" She asked in surprise, shifting looks between the food on the table and Souji cleaning up at the sink.

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" He said with a smile. She looked at the two bowls of Gyudon with her own one being slightly smaller. One thing that always made her evening better is food made by her boyfriend. "Go on, dig in. I'll join you in a second."

Slipping off shoes as quickly as possible, she threw them aside and pulled out the chair from the table and dug in. Souji looked on in humour as the Sleuth began to wolf the dinner down. He turned off the tap and hung up the dish he was cleaning on the drying rack before making his way to the table. He carefully pulled the chair out of the table and sat down opposite his girlfriend. Giving a small bow of the head, he picked up his chopsticks and started to eat.

20 minutes later a satisfied Naoto Shirogane leaned back in her chair in bliss. The only thing she misses more than Souji when she's away is his cooking. Regardless of what it is, it comes out good and always makes her feel better regardless of the mood. She let out a satisfied breath as she saw Souji in the corner of her eye pick up the used bowls and take them to the sink.

"That was amazing Souji-kun." He turned to her with a grin as he turned the tap on.

"From what you told me over the phone I thought you needed that." He started to rinse the small specks of rice left as he hummed.

"I feel like I can curl up with a good book and go to bed early."

"About that..." She lifted her head up to look at him. "I've left some clothes on the bed, change into them and lie down; I'll be with you in a second when I'm done here." She raised a suspicious eye brow at him. "A-Ah I promise you'll like it."

Seemingly satisfied with his answer, Naoto excused herself from the table, "Don't take too long." She told him before leaving the room.

"Phew..."

A few moments later Souji walked into the bedroom, with the lights already dim from the lamps they use by the bed. Naoto was already laying down in a sleeveless shirt and some shorts with her hair flowing freely down her back.

"If I wasn't sure of your intentions Souji-kun, I would suspect that you plan on seducing me tonight." She said calmly. Souji just laughed. The first thing he did as soon as he was by the bed was neatly tie Naoto's long hair into a quick ponytail causing the Sleuth to give him a questionable look.

"Nah, you're too tired for that tonight, but I have a better idea." He walked by the side of the bed and pulled out a small bar from the bowl on the bedside table shaped like a heart.

"What on earth is that?" Naoto's vision locked on to the cute soap bar looking item in Souji's hand. Her boyfriend just grinned.

"Wait and see..." He said cryptically. His words made her shift uneasily. "Just relax and leave it to me."

Naoto watched him very carefully as he began to rub the bar in between his hands. The whiff of chocolate started to become apparent and to the Sleuth's deductions, it seemed to be emitted from the bar that Souji picked up. After a few more seconds Souji placed the bar back in the bowl and from what she could see a considerable amount of oil was on his hands. Suddenly all of the blood in her body rushed to her face, she saw this in a case once where the crime scene was in a massage parlour leaving everyone quite flustered.

"S-Souji-kun w-wait, I don't think-" Cutting off her protest he lifted up the bottom of her shirt, exposing the small of her back and placed his hands down and rubbed slowly.

"Ahh..."

The moan pulled from Naoto was long and incredible. She felt every motion of Souji's hands working along the small of her back and her lower spine. His hands kept a gentle yet firm circular rotation, relaxing the muscles in the area. All of the tension she had about what Souji was doing disappeared as she completely relaxed against the bed.

"That feels so good..." She breathed. As Souji's hands moved to her sides, she groaned audibly, basking in how good it felt. He ran along her sides, switching from a rotation to a linear press, moving up then down repeatedly.

"Man, you are really tense." His digits drummed against her back pushing more of her shirt up in the process.

"Unclasp my bra please." She gasped. Souji just smile widened as he flicked the clasp open with ease. She sighed as his hands roamed in places where they didn't have access before. Her arms relaxed as she felt his hands over her shoulder blades before putting pressure on her upper back. He ran his index and middle finger on his right hand down the line of her spine and brought out a whimper from the sleuth. His hands glided to her shoulders grasping them firmly then applying then pressure. Souji's index finger carefully dug down around the collarbone and while his palms pressed against just above her shoulder blades. Souji paused as he tilted his head in thought.

"Needs more..." He removed his hands from the detective's back. Naoto whimpered in protest, demanding he went back to what he was doing immediately. "One second Princess, just need more oil."

He took the heart shape bar in his hands again, which looks a little worse for wear at this point. He rubbed it rigorously in his hand. After a second or so, he placed it back into the bowl feeling that that was enough oil to finish her back. The scent of chocolate was strong enough to completely take over Naoto's sense of smell and the intensity of the current renewal of the oil only made her need Souji's hands on her back.

"Please continue..." Naoto muttered. She gasped happily when Souji went back to her shoulders and pressed down.

"W-Where did you learn such a skill?" Naoto asked, the occasional moan and shudder ran through her as Souji continued his ministrations.

"I always knew this; I was just waiting for a good time to spring it on you." She hummed in acknowledgment while Souji finished off her back. "Anyway, I'm gonna move on to your legs."

Naoto sighed,

"Thank you Souji-kun..."

The silverette wiped his hands with a towel before reaching for a small bottle in the bowl. He carefully squeezed out some of its contents then smiled as he caught a whiff of the hint of mint of the gel. Throwing the bottle back into the bowl Souji placed his hands together to rub the gel in then began to massage her lower thighs. She hummed in appreciation as she felt his now cool hands pull, twist and glide of her muscles forcing them to relax. Souji smiled as he could feel the tension melt away in his hands.

"How is it?" He asked, moving his focus to behind her knee and her calves.

"Heavenly..." The reply was accompanied by a sigh.

Souji began to concentrate, splitting his attention between both legs. Taking a hold just above her left ankle with his right hand, his left glided all the way from the back of her knee to meet the other hand and from there he massaged and pulled, kneading the best he could.

He repeated the same process as he changed to the other leg, only pausing to get more gel. The only time Naoto moved was to pull the straps of her bra through so she could pull it off and pull her shirt back down. As warm as her body felt, the draft threatened to cool her down. She would have never have guessed she would have gotten this treatment when she walked through the door today. While she didn't know it at the time, this was exactly what she needed after a long work trip away.

"Souji-kun?" She called feeling him pull off her socks, he grunted. "...Would you mind doing this whenever I get back from a work trip?" Souji looked at her warmly.

"Certainly" Wiping his hands off again with the towel, he switched back to the heart shaped bar and to generate more oil. Naoto let off a blissful moan as Souji's hands started to work at her feet, the heavy smell of cocoa wrapped around her again, enveloping her in warm, cosy comfort. She shuddered as his hands just hit the right spot on the balls of her left foot. She could get used to this treatment every day if it was offered to her.

"That's it, keep going." She mumbled tiredly, bringing a grin from the former leader. He pulled at her toes making yelp lightly in surprise, but relaxed again as he ran his hands from her toes to her ankles. Souji took her left ankle and gently rotated her foot to work out the kinks in the joint. He repeated the whole process on her other foot, treating it with just as much care as the other. Just as he finished running his fingers through the toes of her right foot, she let out a pleased breath.

"And I'm finished. How did that feel?" A small whine came from the sleuth which made Souji laugh. "I guess that says it all. I promise the next time you get back from a really long trip I'll give you the same treatment."

Naoto sat up slowly stretching a little to get the blood flowing again.

"Souji-kun, that was amazing." Naoto ran a hand through her hair and yawned. "I think I might turn into bed, this activity has made me really sleepy." Her ability to focus was dwindling and she could barely keep herself upright as her eyes drooped lazily.

With a smile and a kiss to the forehead, Souji packed up his things. "Don't wait up for me tonight, head to bed." Naoto blinked a few times, trying to process his words.

"Oh ok, I can do that." Naoto gazed at the metal bowl that contained the items which left a minty cocoa smell in the room.

_'Maybe we can have fun with those.'_

She caught the thought instantly and blushed hotly. This was totally not the right time for that.

_'But we can another time though.'_

Her face deepened even further, attracting Souji's attention as he was leaving. With a face full of concern, "Is there something wrong?"

She shook her head vigorously. "No no, just me being this tired is a little embarrassing..." Souji wasn't convinced but let it go anyway. She heard his footsteps fade into the kitchen and vaguely hear the tap being turned on.

Her body crashed back down onto the bed. "Yeah I need sleep..."


End file.
